


Pregnant in Time

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Birthing, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Maybe being with that blueberry and stuffing-loving man wasn't so bad. Going on a cruise with him sounded like a good plan...





	Pregnant in Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The sun shone down on the cruise ship heading through the arctic waters in the north. Everything seemed to be smooth, no fuss, no rush, no nothing. Everything was as calm as could be.  
  
At least, until a knock could be heard on a certain passenger's door. "Hold on just a moment." A mature man's voice echoed from behind the white door, opening it up with a smile. Only to pause as he saw nobody, prompting him to look side to side before realizing that the knocking came from a little lower than human eyesight.  
  
"Deliwerwy!" The cute little seal chimed as it leaned towards the larger man with a tray carefully stacked atop its head, plenty of food and goodies stacked on the tray itself. The little white animal received a brush on its cheek by the golden-eyed man who closed the door behind him as he retreated into his cabin, whistling to himself in the process.   
  
As he put the metal plate carrying all the goodies down on the bedside table, he gave his fellow cabin mate a few cursory glances. Glances that could hardly be considered anything less than perverse as he climbed back in bed.  
  
Laying right on the other side of the bed, facing out towards the water, was the hatted kid that he had hounded for quite some time before. She was still wearing her cape and her coat, but both were significantly less rigid than they normally were. This meant that nothing was truly left to the older man's imagination as the cape draped across the young gal's thighs.  
  
The kid laying in bed turned her head towards the larger man, huffing just the tiniest bit while a rosé colored blush covered her cheeks. Compared to how she treated him in the past, it could hardly be considered annoyance. More a sort of teasing, in some abstract sense.  
  
"You look great, kiddo." The golden-eyed man chimed as he placed a little loving kiss on her cheek, prompting her to giggle softly. A gesture he returned in kind as he wrapped his larger arms around her belly. Something he had grown quite accustomed to doing over the last little while, especially as it had grown quite big from his constant spoiling.  
  
It wasn't a fatty belly like when he confronted her in the studio, far from it. This time, it didn't budge as he tightened his hug ever slightly. It wasn't doughy or even juicy like the time he gave her some blueberry candy that made her leak bluish-purple juices for an entire month or so.  
  
No. This time, her belly was firm. Her tummy was taut. Her stomach was solid. All true, and for a good reason. The golden-eyed man had managed to not only win over the hat-wearing kid like he ultimately planned to...  
  
But he had managed to knock her up. Her gravid dome of a belly was proof of his ultimate accomplishment. And the union between the two of them, as much as the silent little girl didn't want to admit it. Who could blame her for not wanting to admit to such depravity? First, he had managed to turn her into a living juice tank, the effects of which were still lingering to this very day. Then he had made her an equally huge doughy dame who could barely keep herself together from all the other problems that caused...  
  
And both of the times... Just thinking about how he had ravaged her holes with nothing but perverse intimacy driving him was enough to make her nether regions grow slick. Her breathing grew a little tense as she pulled her eyes back onto her larger partner, who was smiling evermore. Even as his hand slowly slid across her barely-covered belly.  
  
"You've grown so much since then, kiddo. I can't believe you were all flat and thin when I first saw you trying to deal with those weird cooks." His words rung throughout the partly clothed smaller girl as he continued to caress and gently play with her tummy, slowly unwrapping his arms from her in the process.  
  
The little girl's eyes widened ever slightly as she heard the sounds of buttons popping off her coat. She huffed a little as she turned her eyes towards her partner, glaring into his golden irises. She had just gotten those buttons replaced after the last time he toyed with her, and repairing special clothes like hers took a good deal of time despite what one might expect.  
  
The golden-eyed man merely chuckled as he continued to tease his little pregnant partner by pushing his plump thumb up against her outie of a belly button, causing it to wobble in the process. It had a notable purple tint to it which served as lingering remnants of the juice hat had once filled up every inch of the hatted girl's body, while at the same time also serving as a reminder of that time in all the positive ways. Namely how wonderful it felt to be used in such a fashion.  
  
To be a proverbial toy to a stranger, to just be reduced to a proverbial juice bag that would blush and release plenty of it every time she got as much as touched by a stray wind. It was a little too much to admit, but her partner, the man who had managed to do all of that, could tell how much she approved and loved the thought of all of it at this point. That's why he leaned over and kissed her, even when her clothes refused to cover her up completely.  
  
His smile was something wholly uncharacteristic of a man one would expect him to be. Especially as his hands continued to stroke and rub away at the little hatted kid's belly, massaging it to try and ease the burden of being such a young mother. A gesture that was returned in kind by the kid's smile. "That's the ticket, kiddo. You look so much better when you're smiling. Being a Mom ain't the worst in the world, now is it?"  
  
Before the young gal had a chance to shoot back a response in her usual non-verbal style, both of them simultaneously felt a kick coming from her domed belly. A kick that packed quite the punch given the way the older man's hand had been forced off her protruding gut. "Okay, I might just be standing a little corrected. Your smaller kiddos are just as feisty as you were in the studio."  
  
Their mutual chuckle emphasized that neither of them felt bad about how seemingly adverse her kids were towards their father, choosing to instead think that they're merely being rowdy for the sake of being rowdy. As kids ought to be. The golden-eyed man thought as much, given the way he loved the kid's struggles against his schemes.  
  
Their fond remembrance was briefly interrupted by the hatted kid's babies acting up yet again, this time managing to hit a sorer spot further up, causing a displeased and partly pained groan to exit her lips. A groan that was quickly matched by her belly making quite a similar sort of groan. Internal pains, plus stomach pains. An awful combination, but not one that her older partner couldn't assist with.  
  
Reaching over towards the plate filled with all sorts of goodies, the golden-eyed man grabbed a few treats as he used his free hand to caress the part of the hatted kid's body where it hurt the most. "Now then, let's see if our smaller kiddos calm down while you're trying to get something to eat." He chimed, before carefully lowering a donut down towards his beautiful little wife's lips.  
  
Not a second after the donut entered her effective range, the little girl darted upward to get a taste for the wonderful treat hanging from her beloved's fingertips. That creamy and glazed goodness slid right down her throat, into her belly where the nutrients could keep her babies well-fed... which only aroused their aggressive tossing and turning further, causing a series of bumps to form on the outside of the hatted kid's tummy in the process.  
  
The golden-eyed man scratched his chin, feeling just a little worried that it might be about time for his little beloved to give birth... only for his eyes to be drawn towards his now-empty teasing hand. While he wasn't looking, the young mother had managed to jump up and eat the rest of the goodies that he had grabbed ahold of. He couldn't be angry at her after that display, nor as she gave him one of the biggest and brightest grins a girl could give their hubby.  
  
"Oh you cheeky little thing, trying to distract me from it all..." His chummy tone as he lifted her hat above her head for a brief moment before he ran his hand through her hair, ruffling it as he planted a big ol' wet kiss on her cute cheek causing her to chuckle in the process. "Kiddo, you're my one and only. Don't try and work together with those kids of ours, otherwise, they might start getting ideas that I can't guarantee that you'll be happy with."   
  
The cheeky grin that suddenly went from one end of the kid's ear to the other was... worrying, to say the least. But the older man thought nothing of it at length before he turned back towards the plate full of food... only to notice that it too was now empty. The kid had probably used some of the weird powers she had accumulated over her time on that big ol' adventure to eat everything when he wasn't looking. "Aaaalright, now you're getting just the tiniest bit out of hand, kidd-"  
  
He could not physically finish his sentence once he turned back around for the last time to face his little lover. The blood rushing down to the rod in his pants utterly prevented it. Once he finally started to string words together, his brain too began to understand what exactly was standing right before him.  
  
The big seductive grin on the brunette was one thing. The coat that she loved wearing being tossed over the side of the bed was another, since as far as he knew that was the one thing she loved to wear more so than anything else. The real juicy secret, and what made his pants feel so tight all of a sudden was what he saw hidden underneath it all.  
  
He didn't know how she had gotten ahold of one, but he recognized the type of bikini that she had just slid on. A one-piece string bikini that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. The strings dug into her lithe-yet-meaty body, and especially her belly. It was one big seduction tactic, and it paid off with the older man's silence being the indicator...  
  
The silence was finally broken as the golden-eyed man merely grabbed ahold of the young bikini-clad girl's sides, before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrapped around one another as they had reached a mutual emotional peak, especially as the older man's bulge rubbed up against her thighs.  
  
Their kiss broke apart, but their passionate look into one another's eyes did not. They maintained that contact as the man removed his hand from her sides for just a brief moment, just so that he could remove his pants and unveil the thick rod hidden within. A rod that the young girl was all-too-familiar with, and at this point she would be more than happy to taste it again in a variety of ways.  
  
But there was only one way that he would be using it. She knew that, and that's why she wore that thin and enticing bikini. He turned the young girl around as he grabbed ahold of the string on the back, pulling it aside slightly before pushing the tip of his erect rod up against her untouched rear. The cleanest and yet dirtiest place he could imagine sticking his cock into. He had to use that hole, but it was still uncharted territory.  
  
And yet, he had to do it. His libido would not allow him to stall for even a second longer. With his hands firmly grasping his smaller lover's hips, he thrust his cock into that tight hole, being met with resistance from just the true and sheer density of that tightness. It wouldn't impede him for long however as he drew his cock backward before ramming his hips forward once more. By repeating the motion, eventually, he would be able to spread apart her ass far enough for his cock to enter.  
  
All the while, the young hatted kid let out countless little sounds. She could feel the sparks of pleasure running up her spine as the golden-eyed man tried his hardest to push into her back door, all with varying levels of success and equal levels of wonderful arousal pulsating through her lithe little frame. Every time he tried to smash his cock into her hole, she could feel her kids within her womb thrashing in turn. They were not just as rowdy as her mother, but also as determined and as strong as their father.   
  
Her hands fell upon her womb before they were briefly pushed aside by her kids trying to punch and kick within her womb. The feedback was minimal given the softness on the inside of her womb, but it was still enough to force her hands to bounce off that domed belly.  
  
Only when the older man reached a proverbial breakthrough letting his cock slide properly into her ass did they both let out a mutual cry of pure ecstasy. It felt liberating, even as the man instinctively started thrusting in and out like he would if he was trying to take her from the front.  
  
The hatted kid's belly was the entire reason he couldn't do that though. With all the kids packed into that exercise ball-sized belly, and how rowdy they were, coupled with how close to popping out they were? If he even dared to stick his dick into the front slot, the chance of something going wrong was higher than he would've probably liked to admit. So the rear was the only option, an option that he was steadily growing thankful for due to the tightness providing quite a different experience.  
  
As his panting grew louder and more pronounced, his dearest little darling could hardly be considered anywhere near in control of her libido. Her body was starting to heat up with every thrust, and it just meant that her poor babies were growing equally rowdier within her belly. The onslaught of pleasure from one side of her body was equalized by the soft pain in the other, making her groans and moans mix together with the drool that was gradually pouring down the side of her head. It was impressive that she was able to keep going despite the multitude of sensations swinging through her body.  
  
Not that she was anywhere near close to out of the woods yet, as she felt the pressure building near the ring of her rear. She could feel the older man's rod starting to vibrate and throb with need. He needed to blow soon, and he had the perfect spot to do so...at the same time though, a tinge of worry ran through her mind. What would happen if her belly was to be flooded with sticky white goo, while her babies were this close to the time they were to be born...?  
  
She didn't have much time to think about it, or even try to warn her larger hubby about it before she felt a warm flow flush through her insides. Her eyes slowly rolled up and into the back of her head as her belly gradually filled up from the inside, causing the outside to slowly expand outward. He came without her even noticing, and the shocks of her orgasm were too plentiful and powerful for her little exhausted mind to even comprehend, resulting in her utterly wasted expression.  
  
The golden-eyed man, on the other hand, could only wipe his brow as the flow from his rod started to taper off. Sure, he was horny as hell, but that didn't mean his balls were equally plentiful, so his arousal had to give after he started to cum inside of his little beloved. Only, something didn't sit right with him. Reaching down to touch his crotch, he expected it to be at least slathered in cum that refused to stay inside of the little girl's rear hole... but he didn't find that exact kind of liquid. No. He found something much more worrying.  
  
"This is... Oh, kiddo! Your water broke!"  
  
The young girl impaled on his rod was unresponsive due to the pleasure, and it was clear that he wouldn't be getting any good help from the staff aboard the cruise ship. They were adorable, but competent was another thing entirely. So, he had to deal with the issue of getting the kids out himself.  
  
Sweat ran down his brow as he tried to figure out a possible solution, especially as his little wife's belly started to tremble...Then it hit him. He had caused this by fucking her hard enough that her water broke, why couldn't he finish it in the same way?  
  
The golden-eyed man nervously smiled as he raised his hands before planting them on the younger girl's shifting tummy, biting into his lip as he started thrusting once more. The extra lubricant from the white juices within the hole made it easier to hammer his rod inward, but he made deliberate thrusts so that the tip of his cock would brush up against the back wall of her colon.  
  
The hatted kid, barely conscious from the pleasure that had been jumping throughout her, instinctively let out a few groans as she felt the contents of her womb shifting. Partly because of her babies' birth being kick-started, and partly because she could feel the baby-chamber being hammered into from an angle she wasn't prepared for. So much so that she could feel the contents within slowly loosening in a good way...  
  
The more the older man pounded his cock inward, the louder the sound of crying became. His efforts weren't in vain or misguided, a fact he deeply appreciated as a smile grew on his face. He knew his kids could handle a little rough treatment.  
  
With every thrust, the sound became clearer, and the source became increasingly visible as a little head slowly poked its way out of the young girl's vaginal canal. Another thrust and the baby popped out with a satisfyingly wet sound to it. Of course, that satisfaction was quickly replaced by crying... And then amplified as another child reached the widened entrance to the girl's innermost precious chambers.  
  
The golden-eyed man's smile grew as he continued to thrust for just a little longer while pressing down on the little girl's widened midsection. Bit by bit, it shrunk until it was completely flat... and until there was half a dozen's worth of small beautiful babies laying between his beloved's legs. His and hers, at any rate.  
  
His nervous giggling was joined by the kid as she gradually winded down, both of them looking down at their brood with smiles on their faces. It was going to take time to make sure they were in tip-top shape, but they had all the time in the world.  
  
Now, they just had to quiet down... for just a little bit.  
  
\---  
  
A little while after the stress of helping the little kid give birth to her brood, the two lovers laid with one another in bed, the evening sun shining in through their cabin's windows. The smaller girl laid up against the older man’s belly, while her own smaller kids were draped across her lithe body, two of them busily suckling from her slightly-developed and milky bosom.  
  
This one moment encapsulated everything that made their time together worth it. The life that the two of them had earned. Together. They had been against one another before due to the hatted kid's insistence on being difficult, but more and more antics from the golden-eyed elder made him grow on her bit by bit. Eventually, they arrived at the loving relationship they now had... and finally, Right here. With their newborns, enjoying the afterglow of all that they had accomplished.  
  
As the older man focused on the perfect sunset outside, he soon noticed his little wife trying to get his attention. "Mmm? Kiddo? " He murmured as he looked down, only for his face to grow red once he saw why she wanted his attention.  
  
The vulgar gesture with her finger going through the 'O' sign she made with the other hand was... more than a sign that she wasn't satisfied with just the first brood. Sometimes, he'd have to think if he had become too great an influence on the young gal, especially when she acted so obviously perverse right in front of him. Still, he couldn't exactly scold her for it, given the pulses of pleasure that permeated through him and his cock.

What a wonderful little wife he had...


End file.
